Sonic Wars
by Gahlik
Summary: First chapter mostly contains the foreword crap. Huge project I'm doing, kind of a Sonic meets Star Wars-ish thing. Summary itself inside.
1. Act I: The Empire Prologue

Sonic Wars

**Sonic Wars**

Act I

The Empire

**Foreword: You can skip this if you want, just go down to the part where it's just **italics

**Okay, You can go ahead and say now, that I am EXTREMELY bad about finishing my stories. But Don't worry, I WILL finish this story. That is a promise. I have been kinda playing this out in my head for a long time now. This story is just gonna kinda be my end point. After this is over, I probably won't be writing much anymore. **

**This is going to be an extremely long story, with about 5 different "acts" planned. These Acts will consist of an unknown number of chapters, but you can bet each one will be over at least 20. So, expect a long story ahead. **

**A couple of things will influence this story. Most of my influence will come form the Halo series (Created by Bungie Studios) And the Star Wars series (LucasArts) So a lot of stuff might seem similar. They probably won't ever read this in their lives, but I would like to say Thank You for bringing us some very epic series'. **

**Okay, I'm done rantign now. **

Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog characters and places all belong to Sonic. Planets belong to God. I am just making up some of the ship names and stuff. Heck, some of these names aren't even mine, so they belong to their respective creators.

Set about 40 years after the events of Sonic the Hedgehog (Next-Gen.). The human race has advanced far in technology since then, and has made their way to colonize other planets, as far as Saturn. An exploration shuttle has set off forUranus, only to find something else made it there first…

This is assuming that Next-Gen actually happened.

Also, check my profile for detailed descriptions of the different things in here. There is just too much to describe, and it will take away the actual story. Sorry.

Things to check:

G.U.N. Scout Corvette

G.U.N. Ryu-Jinn Starfighter

EGG Eagle Starfighter

"Exploration Corvette _Viator_ reporting. Uranus in sight. We will launch the terra-formers soon."

"_Copy that, _Viator_. We will stay with you the rest of the way."_

Shadow took his hand off the button. Terra-forming was an extremely long process, but it was interesting to watch, especially on a gas planet. The _Viator_ wasn't his preferred ship, however. It was one of the oldest ships in the Fleet. He preferred the cockpit of a Ryu-Jinn fighter, or the bridge of his own ship, the _Judgement_.

"Err…Captain?" One of the crewmembers had turned his head to Shadow. The scanners near him were going wild.

"What is it, Corporal?" Shadow asked. Terra-forming normally required a ground squad to stay aboard the scout transport. Although it was unlikely to meet any hostile during the terra-formation, it was standard protocol, and Knuckles was a by-the-book person. He was stubborn, as well. If he made a decision, especially with the Fleet, it was going through.

"I have some strange readings on the bio-scanners. There's something alive on Uranus." The crewman replied. "And not the bacteria that are normally on Uranus. This thing is massive."

"Show me." Shadow ordered. Technically, not being part of GRound (Yes, both the G and the R are supposed to be capital), Shadow has no authority over the corporal. However, the _Viator_ was officially Shadow's ship, as much as he didn't want it.

The corporal brought the scans on his command screen. He was right. The thing was massive, covering at least 80 feet.

"Cross-reference the scans with any past scans." Shadow said. The corporal complied, and fired up the search. Shadow waited.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. "It's done. Search brought up nothing. Either it's something new, or it simply hasn't been scanned before." The corporal reported. Shadow straightened a little. Something new.

"Send the scans to Miles. He should be able to make somethi-" Shadow was cut off by a loud bang. Two more followed. Alarms started blaring inside the shuttle.

"Damage report!" Shadow yelled.

"Significant damage to the hull, one of the airlocks have been compromised. Secondary engines destroyed. Terra-former offline!" One of the crewman yelled back.

The terra-formers were down. They were under attack, and the _Viator_ has no weaponry. It barely has the hull mass to survive a single turbo-laser battery. Secondary engines disabled. Shadow was surprised the old ship held together. And where in the _world _were his Ryu-Jinn fighters?

"I want a scan, now! Find the thing, and tell me what's happening!" Shadow ordered. The crewmen immediately complied, and started the scan. More bangs shook the silence. This thing wouldn't hold much longer…

"Oh my! What is _that_?!"

Shadow looked around. The Corporal was pointing to something beyond the entrance to the bridge.

A small red ship, roughly the size of a small car, was flying toward them. It looked like a large bird. An eagle, maybe.

"Ah, crap. What's _he_ doin' here?!"

"Stow it, Corporal. Where are the Ryu-Jinns?"

"Callin' 'em now, sir."

"Good, and ask them why they weren't with us."

There was a silence as the Corporal sent out the distress signal. A few second later, as they took more damage, laser cannon fire clouded their limited vision for a few seconds. Another few seconds, and the hostile fighter was engaged with six Ryu-Jinns.

"Be careful out there, we are already damaged enough. Don't accidentally hit us." Shadow said into the radio.

The fighters scrambled around eachother like gnats. A well placed shot from the hostile fighter put a Ryu-Jinn in ruins, the debris crashing into another, destroying both. Another Ryu-Jinn fired two shots from it's laser cannons. One missed, but another hit a wing, catching it on fire, which quickly evaporated due to lack of oxygen. The fighter still flew.

Another two shots from the hostile fighter put another Ryu-Jinn to dust. Just before it was destroyed, however, it fired a flurry of at least ten shots. The hostile fighter exploded, the laser fire dissipating within the explosion.

Shadow sighed with relief, but not much. Three of his best pilots were killed.

"What's the damage? Report!"

"We lost Darks 5, 7….and….1."

Shadow cringed between each death, but almost fell over at the last one. Sonic would not like this.

"…Roger that. Return to formation. We are getting out of here. The terra-former was disabled."

"Roger that, Captain. But, a word of warning. The Council won't like this at all."

"Yes, I know. I don't need to be reminded. Get to your position, limit communication to official reports."

"Roger that, Captain. Dark 2 over and out."

Shadow turned the ship around, and inputted the coordinates for an inter-planetary jump back to Earth.

Sonic definitely wouldn't like this.

_**Eh…not very long, but don't worry. I expect each chapter to be about 2000 words long, with battles going quite a bit longer. Good night, and thanks for reading. **_


	2. Return

**Sonic Wars**

Act I

**Chapter 1**

_**Return**_

_Summary: This one is mostly about the backstory, as Shadow is passing time making his way back to Earth in the slow ship. Lotsa flashbacks and stuff, so you'll learn a little of what's happened so far._

Impossible.

Ivo Robotnik. Out here. All the way to Uranus.

How had he done that?

Shadow swivelled around in the command chair for a few moments, studying the bridge.

The red lights had gone of a few hours ago, and they were currently on their inter-planetary jump from Uranus to the Asteroid Belt. From there, they would have to cruise carefully through it, come out near Mars, and then finish the jump.

The bridge of the _Viator_ was slightly more advanced than the rest of the Finder-class ships. Tails, on Shadow's personal request, had improved some of the equipment to function a little faster. It was a circular room, with the door to get inside directly behind his chair, which was situated in the middle. The rest of the crew were facing the viewport, which made a half-circle around the bridge, giving them a wide view. There were about 10 people inside the bridge, not including himself, all operating various pieces of equipment.

Shadow sighed and closed his eyes, trying to remember where this started. The ARK.

Almost 40 years ago, the world had finally been able to achieve peace with eachother, and become one, single power. G.U.N., however, was still kept alive, taking in many recruits from different parts of the world. The Black Arms Invasion still being fresh in everyone's mind.

About 35 years ago, G.U.N. had finally been able to break Professor Gerald Robotnik's security encryptions, and had full access to his technology. The first of which that they started on was space-faring technology.

The Doctor had heard about the break, however. He sent a massive fleet of his battleships to the ARK, as well as a few transports to recover the technology G.U.N. had found. Not only that, but he then started an all-out invasion on Earth from an island in the Bermuda Triangle**. **The First Imperial War began. After a few brutal battles, including the loss of Central City and Westopolis, both of which had become major military centers, G.U.N. launched a daring operation into the Bermuda Triangle.

The exact details of this operation, Shadow didn't know. However, it ended in the destructions of the Doctor's base, as well as the deaths of all those involved in hte operation. Robotnik being thought dead, the world settled down for four years of peace after a six year war.

Three years into the time of peace, the Chaotix suggested something that many had on their minds: Plutonian Flight. A revolutionary space-faring ship design that was intended to take around fifty-thousand people all the way to Pluto, along with some advanced terra-formers, and colonize it. After many debates, and a political helping hand when Espio thwarted an assasination attempt on a government officer, Plutonian Flight as launched, carrying six specially designed Finders to Pluto. The three detectives were made leader of the operation, and departed with it. Contact was lost once they reached Jupiter, and even still it's fate is unknown.

Four years after the Doctor's defeat, an attack force with his insignias hit Earth's newly rebuilt captiol of Central City. Robotnik had risen again, and this time from outside Earth, from the seemingly-impossible location: The Asteroid Belt. This time, however, the war had a new twist: space combat. Due to Robotnik's superior intelligence, as well as his already familiarity with battleship crafting, he had a massive edge over G.U.N forces. However, the scientists still weren't done with the ARK's technology. With it, they were able to build one of the largest battleships anyone had ever seen, second in size only to the Doctor's _Final Fortress_, and second to none in sheer power: The _ARK Angel_. With it's power, G.U.N. was able to get an edge over Robotnik. In a final conflict with Robotnik, the _ARK Angel_ and a second _Final Fortress _clashed for hours. Eventually, the _ARK Angel_ was able to overpower the _Final Fortress_, and Robotnik was forced to use an escape pod to retreat back into the Asteroid Belt, ending the Second Imperial War. Shadow, being in command of the _ARK Angel_ at the time, was given the rank of Grand Admiral within the fleet. After the Second Imperial War, G.U.N. went to explore and colonize the solar system.

Unfortunately, it was stripped from him about ten years later, due to him being in the wrong place a the wrong time. It was during the first year of the Jupiter Colonization. A single, short-lasting blip on the radar of the _Viator_ was the only warning. To add to that, the _Viator_ was the only thing in hte area with sensors advanced enough to detect it, and it left no trace in the records for reasons Shadow is still attempting to figure out.

A sleek, black missile had entered the atmosphere of Jupiter. Seconds later, it charged straight into the colony's only Gravity Balancer, which basically lowers or heightens gravity to suit human needs. The colony, currently an extremely large space station, as the Terra-Forming process had not finished, was sucked into the gas giant with hundreds of thousands of people aboard. There were no survivors except those, including Shadow, aboard the _Viator_. Shadow suspected the Doctor. Unfortunately, no radar logs of the missile survived, which only happens with short range missiles. The Council, which the government now called themselves, blamed Shadow. Fortunately, however, they have an _Innocent unitl proven guilty_ law still in place. With no evidence that it was Shadow's fault, they were forced to let him go.

But not without humiliation. They stripped him of his rank of Grand Admiral, publically broadcasted it to every single colony with communications, and placed him on exploration duty. The only good thing about what had happened was that Jupiter's colonization continued without further incident. This event was dubbed "The Jupiter Incident".

And now, fifteen years later, he was still stuck inside the cockpit of a Finder. Luckily, he was able to keep his personal squadron, Dark Squadron. Which consisted of 5 humans, a bat, and a hedgehog.

The squad leader, the hedgehog, Dark One...was Amy Rose. Shadow silently cursed himself. Amy had told him that the Energy Shield was malfunctioning, and he had done nothing about it. And now she was dead.

Dark Two, the bat, was someone Shadow had not picked out himself. Rouge. The Council had placed Rouge in his squadron, probably to keep a closer eye on him.

Dark Three, yet another female, was someone he took right out of flight academy. Monique Wise. She was one of the best ilots Shadow had ever seen. Shadow would have put her as the squad leader, were it not for a few reasons. First, she was very impatient and aggressive, often completely ignoring stealthy orders and charging straight into battle. Second, she had almost no respect for authority, disregarding direct orders if she didn't feel they were the right thing to do. Ultimately, Shadow thought that was a good thing, but the Council did not. Wanting to keep as good terms as possible with them, he kept the position of Squad Leader away from her.

Dark Four was Jacob Kaian, a very by-the-book person, who didn't seem very happy to be in Shadow's squad. Personal Squads were very rare, and not exactly encouraged. However, Dark Squadron offered very good pay, so he grudgingly accepted the invite to join after Shadow watched a very impressive simulation of him single-handedly destroyed an EGG Eagle.

The now deceased Dark Five was Wise's older brother, Jonathon Wise. Jonathon wasn't the best pilot, but he was an amazing technician. He was able to work wonders with the Ryu-Jinn starfighters, adding equipment Shadow didn't think possible to add to such a small ship. In all honesty, Shadow was not suprised Jonathon was killed in a dogfight with an Eagle. It was still painful, however.

Dark Six and the decased Dark Seven he did not know very well. They, like Rouge, were placed in by the Council. He had only actually talked to them a few times. However, he did know their names. Dean Cook and Jeff Thomas, Dark Six and Seven, respectively.

A voice suddenly interrupted him from his memories.

"Sir, we've pulled into the Asteroid Field. We're going to need you awake for another few hours as we make our way through."

It was the Corporal, whose name, for the fifth time on this mission, had escaped Shadow.

"Right...roger that. Sorry about that, I just needed some rest." Shadow said sleepily. he blinked a few times and looked around. Small asteroids were shooting around him, sometimes hitting the hull. They were too small to do any damage, however.

"Well, we'll be home soon. Just hang on for a few more hours, we'll need your help with navigating in here." The Corporal told him in a very formal, but slightly forced voice. He didn't seem to like the fact that Shadow could never remember his name.

"Yes, yes. So we go. Stay sharp, and keep all those sensors primed."

_**Yeah, probably not the most exciting thing you've ever read. This is mostly just an outline of what's happened in hte last forty years. More details will be added as the story goes on.**_

_**Just remember to review. And please, I would really like some criticism. It's nice to know how to improve. **_


	3. Proposal

**Sonic Wars**

**Chapter 2**

Proposal

_As Shadow finally makes it back to Earth, he recieves an interesting message, as well as a proposal. _

Shadow stared out at Mars. They had just exited the asteroid belt an hour ago, and were now passing the Red Planet. There was mostly silence in the bridge, and it was kinda depressing.

The Corporal, whose name yet agian escaped Shadow, decided to break it.

"Sir, we're receiving two messages. One of them is from an unkown source. The other is from the _Judgement_. What should I do with them?"

Shadow thought it through for about 3 seconds before saying, "Sonic can wait for a few minutes. Answer the unknown one first, and tap it through my personal channel. You should know the encryptions."

There was another moment of silence as the Corporal rapidly tapped the keys, muttering silently to himself. For a while, Shadow wondered why the Corporal was so irked that Shadow forgot his name, or even how he had figured it out. He then remembered that he had a reputation for naming lower officers, specifically by their first name, instead of using their ranks.

Finally, he was done, and the message started to load up the screen on his command chair. Shadow watched it load for a few moments, and then was treated to an image...of Dr. Ivo Robotnik himself. He looked much older, and his record-breaking moustache was starting to gray.

Shadow blinked in suprise, and then the Doctor started talking.

"Ho-ho, Shadow! Fancy running into you here. Before you say anything, this is a recorded message being sent through the com-link by one of my robots. I will not repeat what I say, and my responses are limited. I am a very busy man, as you must know!"

Shadow looked around the screen a little while the Doctor paused, and found that it was indeed a recording. A tiny car-looking robot was sitting below Robotnik, whose image flickered a few times. It must have been smaller than his foot.

And then Shadow realised what Robotnik just said. "I am a very busy man." That didn't sound good. However, his moment of silence passed as Robotnik started speaking again, a smug look on his face.

"I noticed a distress signal from one of my Eagles. A pity that you had to destroy it. Those things are very expensive, you know! What are you doing near Uranus, Shadow? You should've known that I wouldn't be happy with just the asteroid belt! I am an ambitious man, a man with a very ambitious project."

He paused agian, and Shadow got the feeling that he was doing it just to let the feeling of something big happening sink in. A feeling that was strengthened when he saw Robotnik's face, which once agian and a smug grin on it.

"I have something nice that I wanted to tell you. A revelation, it could be called."

He paused yet again, for dramatic effect, Shadow guessed. He also guessed it wouldn't be something he would be interested in.

"It concerns Plutonian Flight"

He paused, and Shadow's ears perked up. _That_ interested him.

"You lost contact when you reached Jupiter. This is because the Director of Engineering broke all communication links with your world. They wanted to be completely disconnected from the bustling life of Earth and her colonies. They made it a few hundred thousand miles afterward, and then faced a deadly threat."

Another pause.

"If you are wondering how I know all this, said Director of Engineering was my personal spy aboard Plutonian Flight. He sent me information regarding everything that happened within it."

Another pause, this one seemingly unending. After a few minutes of Shadow's stunned silence, he finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Get to the point, old man."

"I'm sorry, Shadow. But my responses are limited. If you want answers, you must correctly word your questions."

Shadow glared down at the screen, and he was sure something of a smug grin came over Robotnik's face again. Calming himself, Shadow asked "What happened aboard Plutonian Flight?"

"I'm sorry, Shadow. But my responses are limited. If you want answers, you must correctly word your questions."

"Alright, what happened to Plutonian Flight, then?"

"Now you're getting it, son."

Another smug grin came over the Doctor's face. It took all of Shadow's self-control ot not punch the screen in frustration.

"Plutonian Fli-"

There was a pause, and Robotnik's image flickered for a few moments.

"I'm sorry, but my robot seems to be running out of power. If you missed anything, you will not know. Good day."

Robotnik's image dissapeared, ad the small robot on the screen quickly rolled away.

This time, Shadow really did punch the screen in frustration. His fist broke right through it, and he got a few glass cuts, as well as a nice shock for his troubles. He swore angrily, and looked back out into space.

"Right...answer Sonic's call now."

"Who was it contacting you, si-"

"It is none of your concern. Play Sonic's mesage on the viewport."

There was some aggresive tapping from the Corporal. After a few moments, Sonic's image appeared on the windows looking into space. Like Robotnik, he was definately looking older. He was noticably taller, and most of his blue fur had darkened. However, the familiar arrogance and itchiness to move in his face and stance still stood out. Another thing that was different was that he was holding a very sleek and high-tech looking pistol. Sonic looked around the bridge a bit.

"Aww, I get the viewport treatment. That's nice of you, Shadow!" He commented, grinning around at everyone in the bridge.

"Oh, be quiet. My personal channel is a bit broken. What is it that you want?" Shadow snapped, a little loudly.

"Hey, hey! No need to be all grumpy about this. It's good news from the Council!" Sonic replied, giving him an innocent look

Shadow gave him a very sarcastic smile and replied drily, "Well now, I wouldn't was to miss anything so greatly important that you must contact me in the middle of terra-forming!"

Sonic smiled "Doesn't look like your men are watching the terraformers to me. And anyway, I meant good news for you, from the Council. The Council doens't consider it very good news."

"Right right...just tell me."

Sonic frowned "Fine, we'll be all formal then."

"After much debate, with me and Tails chipping in for your side, the Council has decided to reinstate your position as Grand Admiral."

It was the very last thng Shadow expected to hear. His face lit up and suprise and happiness. He then realised just how strange it was to see Sonic holding a gun.

"I see you've changed your stance on weapons." Shadow commented, looking at the pistol.

"This? Ah, yes. It's not lethal, just a very powerful stunning laser. Tails cooked it up for me." Sonic said, sighing a bit.

"Stubborn as usual, I see."

"Alright you know what? I chipped in for you to get Grand Admiral back. I dont think it would've ever gone through without me. You could at least show _some_ thankfulness, you know."

"Alright alright, fine. I'm sorry, and I thank you for doing that. Is there anyhting else?"

"Ah, yes, there is. I've got your first assignment as Grand Admiral right here. We've got a little pirate's nest on one of Jupiter's moons...Ganymede is the name, I think. The biggest one. We've got your fleet waiting for you here at Earth. Not only that, but I'm relinquishing the _Judgement_ back to you. I have no need for a ship that big. Good luck."

Sonic's image dissapeared as he terminated the link. Shadow sat in stunned silence for a moment as he took in the information. After a few moments of letting it sink in, he turned to the Flight Director.

"Get us back to Earth, double time. Let's see how well we do on our first mission, and I'm sure you would all like to be at your familiar places inside the _Judgement._"

**Wheee, battle coming up. Review please, and once again, I like criticism! **


	4. Departure

**Sonic Wars**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Departure**

_After refueling, regrouping, and getting control of his fleet at Earth, Shadow makes his way back out into space, toward Jupiter's largest moon..._

Monique was not happy. Not happy at all.

Her brother had been killed in the battle with the Eagle. Granted, she didn't get along with him very well, but it was still depressing. Not only that, but Amy died, as well.

And she had been denied the Squad Leader position. Again. Command instead went to Rouge, who naturally had the position as she was second in command anyway.

She had had a shouting match with Shadow about it. However, she was finally able to coax out the reason for it.

_"Look, I'm sorry. I would very much like for you to be the Squad Leader. However, the Council, frankly, hates you. At the moment, I'm trying to keep on good terms with them. But I promise you that as soon as I don't need to do that anymore, my first thing to do will be to make you Squad Leader" _

So, feeling at least content with that thought, she grudgingly made her way back to base.

However, before she did, she stopped at her home to gather her journal. When she opened the door, she surveyed it a little.

Monique was not home very often, so she saw no need to get anyhting fancy for herself. It was a simple, 4 room home that was generally given to single persons. It included a bedroom, a kitchen a living/dining room, and a bathroom. Nothing really interesting, though it did need to get cleaned.

She grabbed her journal from her bedroom, and started to make her way out. Before she left, she surveyed herself in hte mirror for a few minutes.

She was a midget, no other way to say it. At her peak, she had reached only four feet and seven inches, and had somehow shrunk down three inches since then. She had black hair which she generally kept short, but had grown in her time away from home. She also had thin, slit-like black eyes. She had a very Chineese look about her, which she guessed she must have gotten from her mother, who left her dad when she was born.

When she was done, she started her way to the base, which was within a two minute walk from her house. After making her way through security, she fired up her Ryu-Jinn and started to make for the airfield to dock with the _Judgement. _

The _Judgement_ was quite possibly the largest ship she had ever seen in her life. It was a very heavily modified Emperuer-class capital ship that sacrificed shields and speed for sheer firepower. She wasn't sure of the actual measurement, but it had to be at least 3000 feet long, and 500-600 feet across at the most, coming down to as little as five feet at the tip. It was triangle shaped to allow a majority of the guns to fire, even when it was the victim in the "Corssing the T" form. The triangle shape also made it a very efective forward ship, the armor is powerful enough to ram into a decently sized ship and come out without too much damage. It reminded her very much of a Star Destroyer, except that the bridge was not in a quite so easy to hit area. Instead, it was incased in a bubble that rose five to ten feet above the base. This bubble was surrounded by turrets, and had it's own personal shield generator. However, these were the only shields to be found on the ship. It relied on it's super heavy armor and ridiculous amout of weapons to defend itself. Said weapons include over 1000 heavy turbolaser batteries, 600 smaller laser cannon batters for more accurate shots, 200 missile ports, and a hangar large enough to hold over 100 Ryu-Jinns, which she had figured from flying into it and looking around.

Monique had not seen any Ryu-Jinns other than her own squadrons' for a long time, and the sight shocked her a little. The only noticable difference was the painting. Her squadrons' Ryu-Jinns were jet black with dark blue trim, which made them look very intimidating. However, all the normal ones were gray, and had bright yellow and red trim. She aslo knew that those Ryu-Jinns were not nearly advanced as her's in terms of equipment; her brother had seen to that. She also knew that she would get to know at least two of these pilots, as Dark Squadron now had two openings. She surveyed the scene inside the hangar for a few moments. After a while, she sighed and made her way through the maze of corriders to the barracks. She attracted a few eyes from the people around her, and before she exited, she realised she was the first person from Dark Squadron to arrive. The strange painting must have stood out.

* * *

Shadow swiveled in his command chair. It felt extremely good to be back in command of the power of the _Judgement._ In a few minutes, his Squadron should be here, and he should be able to take off to Ganymede. A few minutes actually came only seconds later. A formal voice blared out of the speakers

"This is Control to _Judgement_. Everything is ready to go. You may launch when ready."

Shadow responded quickly, very careful not to sound eager.

"Roger that, we're all ready to go. Launching now."

There was a burst of sound as the engines powered up. The sound grew steadily louder until the engines were at full power. The gravity boosters in the airfield jolted the large ship a few hundred feet into the air, and they were off. It took about ten minutes to leave Earth's atmosphere, and then Shadow boosted up the jump-engines. In a few seconds, the stars starting speeding past, and they were on their way to Jupiter.

**Yeah...a bit much of nothing, but don't worry. The battle is next. I promise. **

**Two notes here, though. **

**First, I'm really sorry about killing Amy off at the beggining. I just didn't have any plans for her wahtsoever, and decided to kill her off before people start asking where she is. I mention this because I got a PM about it. **

**Secondly, don't worry Sonic funs. He will come, and he's going to do some pretty awesome things. **


End file.
